Splish Splash Big Red Boat (video)
Splish Splash Big Red Boat is a May 11th 2006 video native to Australia but based on an American album. It was realeased in American in late Summer 2006. Plot The Wiggles introduce themselves on the Big Red Boat. Song #1: Big Red Boat Anthony reads a book describing all the mascots and each of the Wiggles. Greg sings Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star. The Wiggles talk about how they like to wear different hats. Song #2: Dressing Up EKA: Whoo Hoo: Wiggly Gremlins Anthony has a guitar and invites everyone to see what each of the Wiggles does when he is by himself, to the tune of “Where is Thumbkin”. Greg sings, “I love reading” Jeff sings, “I love sleeping” Anthony sings, “I love eating” Murray sings, “I love music” Song #3: Get ready to wiggle EKA: Wiggle Time (1993 video) Song #4: D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. My favorite dinosaur - animated Song #5: Captain’s Magic Buttons. Anthony tries to start up the Big Red Boat but it doesn’t work. Murray thinks up some alternative forms of transportation and ends up with the Big Red Car. Song #6: Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car – big red car scenes It’s time for the Mariachi Wiggles again. Song #7: Subo Diez Escalones (I climb Ten Stairs) – Mariachi Wiggles animated Wigglehouse Skit - The Wiggles are about to have a rehearsal. Greg has each Wiggle check his instruments. Jeff plays the keyboard, Murray plays his guitar, and Anthony plays air drums. Air drums. His drums are missing! Anthony realizes he loaned the drum set to Bill O’Reilly. (Oh really? No, O’Reilly!). Anthony calls Bill up and makes a “oh, you don’t say” joke. Bill arrives in time, and delivers the drum set. The Wiggles are ready to play again. Anthony has his drums, Jeff has his keyboard, but this time, Murray lent his guitar to Bill O’Reilly. Murray gets his guitar back and they’re ready to play Song #8: I wave my arms and swing the baton – short version Jeff’s fallen asleep on the big red boat and they need him to do the next song, which involves an owl. Wake Up, Officer Beaples! Song #9: Do the owl – beachside Captain Feathersword remarks how he’s the luckiest captain in the world because of his diverse crew. He then briefs everyone on how to do the dance steps to the next song. Song #10: Henry's Dance – beachside Murray and Jeff introduce another Mariachi Wiggles song Song #11: Mueve Los Brazos Como Henry (Move your arms like Henry) – Mariachi Wiggles animated Wigglehouse Skit - Greg hears that the Wiggles are playing music so he sings, “Where is Thumbkin”. Greg wants to sing everything. Captain Feathersword asks a question about Anthony’s favorite color. Greg sings, “It is blue” Murray tells Greg that Franko and Maria are coming from Italy, and wants to know if Greg knows any Italian Songs. Greg doesn’t, so Anthony recommends he call Professor Singalottasonga. Greg calls him up and the professor gives him a song to sing in Italian. The doorbell rings, and Franko and Maria arrive. Greg sings his newly learned song and the two guests sing along too. Captain Feathersword and Prof. Singalottasonga join in and they all sing Nya Nya Nya. Song #12: Ponies – beachside and scenes of actual ponies. Lucy is Farmer Brown. Captain and Wags are sailing a studio ship. They introduce the Wigglehouse episode about the Wiggles shopping. Wigglehouse Skit - Anthony needs some apples to eat, but they are out. They plan on going to the shop, but Greg wants to make a Wiggly Shopping list of things that they need. Murray needs guitar strings, and Jeff needs two new pillows. Greg recites the shopping list to the countdown portion of Twelve Days of Christmas. Now it’s time for the Wiggles to shop at Wags' store. They crack a few puns and jokes, and then ask for the items in the list. Wags provides them with the items and charges a few Wiggly coins. Everyone thanks Wags, especially Anthony with his low voice. Officer Beaples fallen asleep again on the Big Red Boat. Wake up, Officer Beaples! Song #13: Move like an Emu – beachside, featuring Ben in the Emu costume. Wigglehouse Skit - The Wiggles get ready for a picnic. Anthony has gathered the food but Greg tells him he only has enough for himself but not enough for everyone else. So Anthony goes to pack some more. Jeff brings just one pillow for himself, but he didn’t get enough for the others. Jeff goes to find more. Murray, the King of Guitars, will bring his guitar, but Greg suggests he bring some sporting equipment. Now it’s time to go. Anthony leads Greg to the kitchen where he has enough food for everyone. Jeff leads Greg to the lounge room and hands Greg a pile of pillows. Murray hands Greg a pile of sporting equipment. They have too much stuff so they decide to have the picnic indoors. Song #14: Little Brown Ant – inside Wigglehouse. Greg sings wearing sporting equipment. Murray and Jeff introduce the next Wiggles song. Song #15: Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship – sung by the Wiggles Anthony and Captain Feathersword are beachside. Captain wants to have a closer look at the Sydney Harbor, so he hops on a jet-ski shaped inflatable tug raft and tours the harbor while Anthony explains the various Sydney landmarks like the opera house, the bridge, the amusement park, shopping area, and other boats. Song #16: Fruit Salad - animated EKA: Yummy Yummy (1998 video) Captain Feathersword introduces the next skit about going to the doctor. Wigglehouse Skit - Murray prepares some dinner for everyone, but Anthony doesn’t feel like eating anything. After confirming that Anthony isn’t hungry, Dorothy visits and suggests they call the doctor. The Wiggles call Dr. Verygood and she comes over almost immediately. Dr. Verygood gives Anthony a basic checkup (mouth, temperature, blood pressure) but doesn’t find anything wrong. She asks Anthony about what he has been feeling and doing all day, and it turns out he’s been eating so much stuff from visits with Dorothy, Wags, Henry, and by himself that he was very full. Anthony apologizes for the trouble, but Dr. Verygood replies it was good that he call the doctor when things are wrong. After she leaves, Anthony asks if anyone wants muffins. Song #17: Say Ahh at the Doctor’s – featuring Dr. Verygood, short version Song #18: Hats - animated The Wiggles are on the Big Red Boat again and say goodbye to everyone. Splish Splash Big Red Boat Previews #Angelina Ballerina in The Magic of Dance, The Silver Locket and The Big Performance #Live Hot Potatoes #Finbar the Mighty Movie Star #Yes We Can #Barney's Ready Set Play #Kipper's Puppy Love Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Blooper Videos